Reminds Me of You
by Pencil Samurai
Summary: A collection of short Eremika oneshots. Highschool AU. Mikasa is bullied, and the thing most dear to her is taken away. Good thing that Eren this there to return it.


**K, so today I was feeling really angsty...so this drabble thing was born. Yep thats all. **

**~Pencil Smaurai**

* * *

She feels as if the other girls don't treat her as they should.

The not so subtile glances they cast in her directing, the rumors they start about her, all things that would defiantly break the weak.

But Mikasa isn't weak, and if only they could get that through their thick, pretty little heads.

She tries to remember when it first happened, when the girls first started treating her this way. It started out as mere looks of distaste, but it evolved into something far, _far _worse.

They would gossip, and when she heard them they would pretend to be innocent, putting a mask over the selfish bitch persona she knew they all possessed.

This was how it was everyday, until one day it was taken to far.

She opens her gym locker after class to find that the scarf she treasures so, so much had been taken.

Her heart stops.

She immediately starts throwing the contents of her locker on the floor as she looks for the precious piece of red fabric.

It isn't there, though.

Hot tears begin to form at the edges of her eyes, but as soon as they threaten to spill, she whips them aways. They can't see her cry. They can't know her _weakness._

She runs out of the locker room and into the hall, asking everyone in sight if they had seen her precious scarf.

The answer is always no though, and it's obvious that they don't give a shit about her or her scarf.

_If only they knew how precious it truly was to her._

She continues to run, tears threatening to fall once again.

_I can't loose it! He gave it too me if I-_

_THUD!_

She is immediately pulled out of her thoughts and tossed to the ground with a thud. She rubs her head twice, and then starts to hastily put her books back into that bag in which they had fallen from.

"I'm sorry I-"

She stops when her eyes meet _his._

He's looking, _staring _at her, one hand around the strap of his bag, the other jammed into his uniform pocket.

"Are you alright?". All the words instantaneously leave her head as she looks him over. Brown hear, bangs hanging over his eyes. Those _beautifu_l turquoise eyes...

"Mikasa". he repeats. "Are you okay?"

"Uh...I- um..." she can't find the right words to say.

_Eren_.

He was the boy whom had saved her all those years ago, the boy who had _killed _for her. The boy whom she had loved since that day. Fumbling for words simply wouldn't do!

"_Mikasa-"_

_"_EREN!"

"..."

_Nice going, smooth one._ Was that the best she could come up with? Good lord...

"YEAH! Um...I'm fine."

A blush has now made its way across her entire face. _Oh god! He probably is gonna think I'm weird! Crap, what should I do!?_

"I should...uh...go!" she says as she turns to leave.

"Wait"

Her heart stops.

"I saw a few girls carrying this around earlier" He says holding up a red scarf, _her _red scarf. "I thought you might want it back."

_Shit, now I'm defiantly going to cry._

Tears spill to form in her eyes as she embraces Eren, scarf already in her hands.

"Thank you, Eren"

He is obviously uncomfortable by her sudden sign of affection, but he still returns her embrace with just as much passion as herself.

"It's no big deal" he says as the separate. He then takes the scarf from her.

"Wha-"

His hands travel to her neck as he begins to wind the scarf around it, doing it oh so tenderly.

"Eren I-"

"Hey, what did I tell you? I'll wrap this thing around you as many times as I need to." His mouth is contorted into a frown, but the blush on his cheeks tells her he isn't upset. She smiles.

His hands linger on the ends for awhile, playing with the tassels.

Mikasa, not knowing why she felt the urge to do it, took a leap of courage and place her hands over his.

"Mikasa-" he protests at first, but then smiles softly back at her.

His smile is enough to make the already present one on her face grow even wider.

"Eren"

He then pulls the ends of the scarf, causing their lips meet in a soft, sweet kiss.

* * *

**Well, this quickly turned into fluff. And I thought I could write angst! Ha! Anyways, let me know what you thought of this...thing. I personally think the kiss at the end may have been a bit rushed but HEY! Its a oneshot, am I right? So anyways..r and r and stuff. I would love it!**


End file.
